Reincarnation
by Lucky Black Moon
Summary: Naruto discovered that he is the reincarnated Asura, one of the sons of the Rikudou Sennin and he is curious about his previous existence's brother.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warning: Reincarnation, Genderbender!Indra

XXX

Naruto's eyes widened, "I'm the reincarnated Asura?! Your son!" the blonde exclaimed. The Sage simply nodded. "What about your other son, Indra?"

Hagoromo sighed, "Your brother-"

"I don't have a brother. I may be your reincarnated son, but I'm my own person," Naruto interrupted. "I accept that he was Asura's brother, not mine."

"As you wish, Indra also has been reincarnated. He is actually very close to you…"

"Please, don't tell me that Sasuke is the reincarnation of my not-brother," begged the younger man.

"No, the young Uchiha is not. Indra's reincarnation is-" Hagomoro began.

"Me!" a dreadfully familiar voice said. Naruto and the old sage turned around and Naruto gasped. "Sakura!"

"Naruto," the girl said dismissively. She eyed the Sage next to the blonde ninja and after an interminable lapse of time said, "Father."

Naruto looked lost. He glanced to Hagomoro and back to Sakura. He tilted his head sideway and it hit him. He jumped and pointed Sakura with his pointer finger, "You are the reincarnation of Indra!"

She nodded, "An unwilling reincarnation."

"Huh? I don't understand! What are you talking about?!" shouted Naruto.

"This girl's parents, Haruno Mebuki and Kizashi, have sealed me inside this body," the other reincarnation told them.

Naruto and the old sage glanced at each other and nodded. They turned to Indra and said, "Explain."

The possessed body sighed, "When she was younger, this girl had undergone a special training, from what I understood, to be able to contain my soul while not being possessed by me."

Naruto muttered under his breath but Indra heard him, "Seems it didn't work."

"It works. What you are seeing is the replica of your friend's body. Her actual body is outside of this world. She is working to bring you back."

Naruto watched him with suspicious eyes. He hummed but said nothing.

Indra continued, "For three years, she trained to enlarge her chakra reserves. After her training, her parents ripped me from my eternal slumber to transfer my soul to this body. Her parents had taught her how to trap a soul using a jutsu of their own invention and here I am. For years, she trapped me using her body but I used her momentary mental anguish, caused by your almost death, to escape my prison for some minutes."

Hagomoro asked, "Son-"

He was again interrupted, "I am no son of yours!"

The old Sage exhaled loudly and mumbled, "I got it. I don't have sons anymore…" and inquired again, "Does she know?"

"What? That she locked me in her body? Of course not! Her parents told her that I was her inner, her other personality and that she needed to maintain me under control at all times."

Naruto exclaimed, "That's awful, 'ttebayo!"

Indra shrugged. "I'll escape one day. And you," he said glaring at Naruto, "If you don't go back, she'll break down again."

Shuddering in fear, the blonde vigorously nodded but suddenly stopped, "What?!"

"This girl, Sakura has some abandonment issues. For her special training, her parents left her in a forest in between Ame and Iwa for months."

"But she could have returned home by herself," Naruto countered.

"She was three years old when she was left there," Sakura's replica said.

Naruto shut up and listened and Hagomoro sweat dropped, 'Poor girl… And so young.' He thought.

"After her parents, there was Sasuke. He left the village in a quest for power. Afterwards, you betrayed her," Indra said.

"What! I never abandoned her!" shouted Naruto, fury etched in every lines of his face, his posture tense.

"Oh? I do remember a blonde shinobi going away for three years when that girl needed him."

"I promised her to bring back Sasu-" he began but Indra stopped him, "Always Sasuke, huh? Have a crush on him, ne, Naruto?"

"NO! I don't!" sputtered the blonde.

Ignoring him, the reincarnation continued, "Lastly, your sensei. He was the last one left at Konoha and he still left her. Pathetic."

Before Naruto could even open his mouth, he faded away. Sakura bring him back to the land of living. "Indra," stated Hagomoro. "You have changed. Ah," he sighed.

His ex-son replied, "A child can change anybody. Even if both the child and this said person are broken…"

He walked away, threw a last look to his not-father and also disappeared. The old Sage stared at the place where his ex-son vanished. 'Let them live in peace,' he thought before fading out of existence.


End file.
